


Silky Touch

by TiraminaFW



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Commission for AcoItSinner_87, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiraminaFW/pseuds/TiraminaFW
Summary: Eduard tries on a new, silky nightgown to show Keitaro, and gets a reaction he didn't expect, but definitely enjoyed.Commission for AcoItSinner_87!!  Thank you so much for once again commissioning me this adorable rare pair, this time with some added smuts~ I hope you enjoy it!!!
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Eduard Fizpatrick
Kudos: 14





	Silky Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcoItSinner_87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AcoItSinner_87).



A soft sigh was expelled from plush lips. 

“Wow, it's really soft…”

“Hmhm, I told you~”

Keitaro gently ran his hands over the soft fabric of Eduard’s nightgown. It was silky to the touch and baby pink in color. White lace hung off the sleeves, adding a posh flair to the gown. 

Eduard let out a soft chuckle as Keitaro’s hands wandered over his back, “Why are you so fascinated by this?” 

With his back to him, he couldn’t see Keitaro shrug, “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen much in the ways of lingerie, and it really looks good on you!”

Eduard smiled, a warm blush crawling on his cheeks, “Hehe, thanks. I figured you’d like it.”

Keitaro lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the lacey accents, “Yeah, where'd you get it?”

Eduard smiled, “My sis Bonnie got it for me. Told me to save it for someone  _ special _ , if you know what I mean~” 

Keitaro blushed darkly, a smile crawling onto his face, “Uhh.. hehehe… yeah…”

Eduard closed his eyes, leaning back against Keitaro’s chest with a soft sigh, rolling his shoulders. The movement made the blush over Keitaro’s only darken. 

Without a word, Keitaro’s hands cascaded down Eduard’s arms, pulling the small scout closer. He lowered his head, gently burrowing his nose under Eduard’s soft, pink curls. Before Eduard could respond to the action, Keitaro pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, sending a shudder down his spine. 

“A-Ah, Keitaro-!” He let out a yelp as Keitaro placed peck after peck along Eduard’s neck. His arms slowly snaked around Eduard’s chest, tightening his grip to pull him closer. 

“H-Hey now, what’s gotten into you?” He whispered, slowly moving around to face Keitaro fully. 

The brunette said nothing, only moved his lips under Eduard’s chin, his hands slowly moving across Eduard’s back. 

The feminine scout gasped as Keitaro gently rolled his palms over the soft fabric of his nightgown, the silk running across his back. 

Keitaro sighed deeply, lifting his head slightly to gently capture Eduard’s lips with his own. 

Eduard moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Keitaro’s shoulders. Keitaro in turn squeezed him gently, locking him to his chest as they made out slowly in the empty cabin. Thank goodness they were alone…

Keitaro rubbed Eduard’s back fervently, something about the feeling of the fabric running in-between his fingers, only just barely blocking him from his smooth, flawless skin was such a turn on. Eduard laced his fingers through Keitaro’s unruly brown hair, gripping the locks vigorously as their kisses got faster and sloppier as the heat began to rise. 

Keitaro snorted, suddenly pulling on the fabric wantingly. He tugged on the buttons of the front, wanting to expose Eduard’s chest to the warm air. 

The scout pulled back, gently grabbing Keitaro’s eager wrist, “Hey now, big boy… easy on the gown, it was expensive~”

Keitaro sighed, nodding hastily. With shaky hands, he carefully undid each button, watching as more and more of Eduard’s pale skin exposed itself to him. Suddenly, his shorts felt too tight on him. 

The last button was undone, and Keitaro threw the gown’s top open. 

The force of his movement pushed Eduard back, and the two fell backward with a yelp. Suddenly, Eduard was laying underneath him, shirt open and sprawled, leaving his chest bare for all to see. 

Keitaro bit his lip, trying to resist drooling all over him at such a tempting sight. Eduard smiled, his cheeks flushed darkly. He slowly reached up and placed his hands on either side of Keitaro’s face, a soft smile crawling over his face. 

“You gonna just sit there and stare?”

With the confirmation, Keitaro held nothing back. He suddenly dove down, burying his face into Eduard’s neck. 

Eduard let out a cry of pleasure as Keitaro’s lips and tongue danced across his sensitive skin, and his hands worked across his chest. 

Keitaro let his hands move on their own, gently painting his skin with his fingertips. When he reached a perked, pink nipple, Eduard cried out with surprise. 

Smiling at the reaction, Keitaro moved down Eduard's body, placing kiss after kiss across his chest. He then let his tongue roll out, and wrapped his lips over the sensitive skin. 

“A-AH! K-Keitaro-ahh…” 

Eduard’s eyes squeezed shut, his back arching with pleasure as Keitaro sucked on his chest. He tossed and turned with each roll of his tongue, losing all composure. Keitaro used his spare hand to gently move down Eduard’s body, rubbing his belly softly. 

Eduard let out a small chuckled in-between moans at the motion, but his eyes widened when Keitaro’s hand fingered at the helm of his gown, silently asking for permission to snake under it. 

Eduard bit his lip, and placed his hand over Keitaro's, moving it slightly up, watching it disappear under the silk. That’s all he needed. 

Keitaro smiled against his chest, flipping the gown up to expose the lacey, matching pink underwear. The bulge was clear against the fabric, and he wasted no time in pulling the garment down, allowing Eduard’s hardened member to bounce out. 

With gentle hands, Keitaro wrapped his fingers around Eduard, pulling on his leaking dick. 

“H-Haah! K-Kei-ahh-” Eduard gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips up as Keitaro began to slowly pump his weeping cock, his tongue matching each pull. 

Eduard was gripping the bed sheet beneath him, squirming and screaming with each movement Keitaro made. The tangles in his hair would be a bitch to get out later, but sweet mother it was worth it. 

“K-Keitaro-I-fffuck!! I’m gonna-p-please-” Eduard spread his legs open completely, not hiding anything from him. He wanted the release so badly, and Keitaro was more than willing to comply. 

Eduard thrust his hips forward, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he reached his peak. 

“Ahh~ K-Keitaro I… I’m go-gonna, ah-AHHHH!” 

With one final cry, Eduard seized Keitaro’s head, pulling him down and releasing all over his arm and chest. 

Keitaro pumped him as he came, wanting him to enjoy every moment of his orgasm. A few moments passed, and Eduard flopped back down onto the bed, panting heavily. 

Keitaro slowly pulled back, releasing his chest and member, allowing Eduard the moment to breathe. He gently pulled him up into his arms, letting Eduard lay across his chest. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Eduard chuckled. 

“What is it?” Keitaro asked, rubbing Eduard’s back. 

The pinkette smiled. 

“If  _ this _ is how you get when I wear silk… I need to wear this more often~” 


End file.
